


Vive la France

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive la France

Denise byla pryč, nyní levicovou část hnutí odporu vedla ona. V tom neviděla problém, děvčata ji respektovala, ovšem… měla mírné obavy z velitelky Partyzánů. Když už se potřebovali na něčem dohodnout, jednala s ní vždy Denise a vracela se notně vytočená. Louise viděla Michelle Dubois párkrát, nikdy s ní ale žádnou debatu neabsolvovala a tudíž si nedokázala představit, co by měla očekávat.

 

Poslala Michelle po poslíčkovi zašifrovaný vzkaz, že se sejdou o půlnoci v opuštěné stodole pár kilometrů od Nouvionu. Do smluveného času zbývalo ještě pět minut, a tak se Lousie posadila na dřevěný plot před stodolou, upravila si rudý šátek kolem krku a za svitu měsíce tiše čekala. Po chvíli její bystré uši zachytily praskání větviček na lesní cestě, otočila hlavu po zvuku a spatřila postavu, jedoucí na kole jejím směrem.

 

Byla okamžitě připravena se schovat v případě, že by se jednalo o nepřítele, ale všimla si dlouhého kabátu, jež osoba měla oblečený, po přimhouření očí si již byla úplně jistá, že důvod její přítomnost se zde blíží. Michelle se zastavila pár metrů od ní a opřela kolo o plot, načež se vydala k Louise a odměřeně kývla na pozdrav.

 

"Tak co chceš?" štěkla, jakmile se usadila vedle Louise, opřela se lokty o kolena a ruce sepnula před sebou.

A Louise čekala všechno možné, co by ji při prvním pohledu očí vůdkyně Partyzánů mohlo napadnout. Čekala okamžité antipatie, zášť či dokonce nenávist, neměla by ani problém s chladnou odměřeností a nejspíše by uměla projevit i respekt, ovšem Michelle jí vyrazila dech. Ano, hnědé oči na ni hleděly s jistým despektem, ale za ním… to, co Louise viděla za ním, započala vnímat i z celé aury, jež se okolo druhé ženy vznášela.

 

Ne, vůbec nebyla obyčejná. Její pohled plál statečností a odhodláním udělat pro milovanou vlast cokoliv, oči měla bystré a vypočítavé, přesto si Louise uměla představit, jak se třpytí laskavostí i potemní smutkem. Děvčata v komunistickém odboji byla také statečná, ale neměla… Louise se zadívala do tmy, už tak zírala nevhodně dlouho… neměla v sobě kouzlo, jež vás nutilo, abyste je tiše obdivovali.

 

"Mír," pronesla pak tiše.

 

"Ten chceme všichni," přikývla Michelle rázně. "Máš pocit, že se něco stane po změně vašeho vedení nebo se dál budeme hašteřit mezi sebou, zatímco skopčáci terorizují město?"

 

"Dokud se budete chovat arogantně, tak ano!" vzedmula se vlna zlosti v blonďaté ženě, jež se následně se zaťatými zuby snažila uklidnit a pohlédla na Michelle. "Máte na své straně nejstatečnějšího muže Francie, který zase má na své straně Němce. Máte i peníze a my…?"

 

"Kdybyste se nechovali jako umanutí frackové…" začala Michelle, ale zarazila tok své řeči dříve, než by řekla něco, co by mohlo rozhořet vášnivou hádku. Raději pozměnila téma. "A jestli tím mužem myslíš kavárníka… I ten dvakrát tak starší funebrák má víc kuráže než on."

 

Tím nemohla Louise překvapit.

 

"To ano, třese se jako sádlo, když po něm něco chceš…" ušklíbla se kysele a srdce jí začalo bušit o poznání rychleji, když spatřila ve tváři druhé ženy mírný úsměv, doplněný o překvapení v hnědých očích.

 

"Myslela jsem, že jsi mu stejně jako ostatní propadla," poznamenala, Louise přišla najednou uvolněná, jako by jen společně pomlouvaly muže jako kamarádky. Nikoliv jako dvě vůdkyně opozičních skupin odporu během válečné okupace.

 

"Není takový problém ho přinutit něčemu takovému uvěřit," zatvářila se Louise laškovně, v nitru však prožívala rozpor mezi tím, co viděla a co se jí mohlo zdát… Michellin pohled změkl a v očích se objevilo něco, nad čím si Louise lámala hlavu a nedokázala zařadit… zájem, pobavení… něco na ten způsob.

 

"Využila jsi jeho naivitu, aby sis jej přivázala k sobě," konstatovala s tichým smíchem Partyzánka. "Taky jsem to zkoušela, ale více na něj zabírá zbraň."

 

"To ano," sdílela její veselí Louise, když ale smích utichnul, koutky rtů měla stále stočené vzhůru podobně jako Michelle, od jejíž tváře se nemohla odtrhnout. Byla hezká… bohužel v tom baloňáku její krásu podtrhovaly pouze pronikavé, hnědé oči, oblečení jejich komunistického křídla odboje by jí slušelo více.

 

Opětovné chvění vlastního těla ji polekalo, a tak sklopila pohled. Nebyla nezkušená jen… zaskočená, že takto reaguje zrovna na Michelle, jež by měla být spíše jejím nepřítelem, než někým, ke komu by pocítila silnou přitažlivost, která by jí způsobovala zvýšení srdečního tepu a horko všude po těle. Místo těch hnědých hloubek raději zírala na elegantní, útlé ruce druhé ženy, a pomyslela na ty své, hrubé od manuální práce…

 

Měsíc svítil a všude byl klid. Louise věděla, že tohle nemá budoucnost, ale proč… proč by nemohla zahájit svou kariéru na postu líderky odboje naprosto netradičně? Třeba by tak mohlo dojít k jakémusi smíru mezi oběma odboji. Třeba…

Odhodlala se k činu, pozvedla paži a dotkla se dlaní Michelliných rukou, rozdělila je a přes jednu z nich něžně přejel prsty, dokud se jí dech nezadrhl v hrdle a v zádech ji nezamrazilo, jelikož její dlaň byla sevřena v druhé. Srdce jí poskočilo v očekávání, načež pozvedl zrak výše a vyhledala pohled hnědých očí, v měsíčním svitu se působivě leskly, a pak pozornost Louise přitáhly růžové rty, nejspíše běžně plivající rozkazy a ostrá slova na účet Němců.

 

"Když jsem přišla, ptala jsem se tě, co chceš. Proč jsi rovnou neřekla, že mě?" vyvedla Louise z transu otázka položena jemně, leč myšlena vážně. Zas a znovu upřela zrak do Michellinových očí, oplácela jí ten lehký, vlídný úsměv.

 

"Protože jsem to v tu chvíli ještě nevěděla," odpověděla popravdě a s nadšením sledovala, jak se tvář Partyzánky přibližuje k její, načež zavřela oči a mírně naklonila hlavu, aby vzápětí na svých rtech ucítila druhé, pohybovaly se opatrně, jako by zkoumaly nové území, a Louise jí se stejnou zdrženlivostí něžné doteky opětovala.

 

Až ve chvíli, kdy se od ní Michelle odtrhla, si uvědomila, že po celou dobu zadržovala dech. Po pár vteřinách se vzpamatovala, to už ale Michelle seskočila z plotu a stála před ní, Louise bez vyzvání roztáhla nohy a nechala druhou ženu, aby se k ní dostala co nejblíže, uvítala její ruce na svých bocích a nedočkavě se opět přisála na Michelliny rty, tentokrát s dravostí a touhou, jež se v ní naplno rozhořela, potřebovala se dotknout kůže, ale měly toho na sobě příliš moc, nebyly ani na vhodném místě, chladná dlaň ji pohladila po krku a Louise se nanovo rozklepala.

 

"Stodola?" šeptla Michelle.

 

"Stodola," odpověděla jí stejně tiše Louise, přijala nabízenou ruku a seskočila z plotu.

 

A stodola čekala…


End file.
